


Time and time again

by Nival_Vixen



Series: 'Til the end of time [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Cutesy, Doctor Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Paediatrician Derek Hale, Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toymaker Stiles Stilinski, Watchmaker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is working on a commission and hasn't been home for three nights in a row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this **amazing** steampunk dragon](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/121581440797/steampunktendencies-the-clock-dragon-by) on Steampunk Tendencies Tumblr blog.

Stiles hasn’t come home for the third night in a row. Derek is usually the one that stays late at work, emergencies at the paediatric ward keeping him back more often than not. But he always comes home to Stiles waiting for him. Stiles waits until he comes home to go to bed, even if he should have been in bed hours ago and has to be up early.

Derek’s not worried about Stiles’ absence because he knows the commission he’s working on at the store is taking up all of Stiles’ time. It’s all he can talk about, think about, and dream about apparently, because even in his sleep, Stiles talks about the dragon.

Since they both forgot to take anything out of the freezer for dinner, and they’re running oddly low on cutlery, Derek doesn’t even bother taking off his jacket, he simply turns and heads back to his car. He’s in front of Stiles’ shop within half an hour and knocking on the door a few minutes later. He hears Stiles swear and curse in response, a few things tinkling as they’re probably flung off to the far distances of his workshop when he was startled by the knock, and Derek can’t help but grin.

“What is it? Oh, hi, Derek,” Stiles says brightly, his scowl replaced by a smile.

“Nice to know you’d greet a potential customer like that,” Derek says, grinning.

“It’s past ten o’clock, I’m allowed to greet anyone however I like,” Stiles mutters, yawning and stretching and cracking his back. “It’s ten o’clock. I missed dinner again, shit.”

“It’s all right. I saw you weren’t home and came straight here instead.”

Stiles seems to realise that Derek’s carry a bag of takeout, and tries to steal it from him. Derek holds it up high, raising an eyebrow at his husband meaningfully.

“Right, sorry,” Stiles murmurs, tugging Derek’s jacket lapels to pull him in close for a kiss.

“All right, we can eat now,” Derek replies when they pull away, licking his lips briefly.

“Did you eat some curly fries without me?” Stiles asks suspiciously, licking his lips as well, but for a different reason.

“You’ll never know,” Derek says, grinning as he herds Stiles over to his work bench to eat. “Wow.”

Stiles wrings his hands, looking anxious, and looks between the dragon and Derek. “You think so? I mean, I’m almost finished, there’s just some more bronzing to finish off, but it’s practically done, and I just don’t know if Billy will like it or not. I’ve been agonising over the wings all day.”

“He’ll love it, Stiles. This is so much more than he’ll be expecting. The amount of detail you’ve put into this is amazing. It’s just _incredible_ ,” Derek says, awed yet again by Stiles’ talent.

“It doesn’t move like his other dragon, but I tried to make up for it, considering the size of it all. He’s a good kid, and deserves it,” Stiles says, looking embarrassed as he tries to shrug off Derek’s praise. “I should really stop calling him a kid, he’s almost sixteen.”

“At our age, everyone younger than us is a kid,” Derek replies off-handedly, moving about Stiles’ work station to keep looking at the dragon.

Stiles snorts and shakes his head, and while Derek’s still preoccupied with his commission, steals the bag of food. Derek lets him. When he sees the forks bent and shaped for the dragon, he doesn’t have to ask Stiles where their cutlery’s gone.

Three days later, at Billy’s sixteenth birthday party, Stiles and Derek present the dragon to him. Billy is so excited that Stiles is sure he’ll have to go back to the hospital for a minor heart attack. Derek watches and worries over him until Billy breathes properly and looks somewhat calmer again. Still, given the way Billy looks over to his dragon every few minutes, as if he can’t believe he has it all to himself, Derek and Stiles both agree that they wouldn’t change their present for the world. (Billy’s cat seems to like the dragon, too.)

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
